Crowley
Crowley is a minor character who appeared in the episode Eyes of the Skull. Crowley was a leading member of the Archaeological Insitute with a special interest in crystal skulls. He attended a special auction held in San Francisco that was sponsored by millionaire philanthropist Matt Trakker. After a one of a kind, more than two thousand year old tribal mask was sold to the Barana Afrikan Museum for thirty age thousand dollars, the Auctioneer presented a most unusual item: the legendary Crystal Skull. He explained the skull was quite ancient, but nobody know how it was made or how. Only an advanced civilization could have achieved such precision. Bidding was to start at fifty thousand dollars. The first bid was from Bruce Sato, who was actually representing Matt Trakker himself. When the robot T-Bob began waving his arms around out of sheer boredom, the auctioneer interpreted the gesture as a second bid, of sixty thousand dollars. Crowley then bid seventy thousand, Bruce went up to eighty and T-Bob inadvertedly upped the price with three bids in a row to one hundred and ten thousand thousand. At that moment the crystal skull suddenly began to glow and the lights in the gallery dimmed. When a blinding light shot forth from the skull, all the people in attendance were temporarily blinded. As the lights returned to normal, it became clear that that the skull had disappeared. Trakker, his son Scott, T-Bob and Sato all ran up to the stage to examin the place where the skull was last seen. T-Bob discovered a trap door beneath the pedestal, which led to a hole in the ground in which the robot soon fell. Down there he found a mini-laser aimed to shine up through the pedestal. The skull had been dropped trough the tunnel and stolen. Sato and the auctioneer agreed that it was strange that the skull had been stolen instead of some of the other art objects up for auction which were worth more. Mr. Crowley also entered into the discussion. He surmised that the thief must have been aware of the skull's true powers. He concluded that the crystal skull in criminal hands was a very serious matter. Later, Trakker and Sato visited Crowley to learn more about the legends of the Crystal Skull. He explained to them that if he had succeeded in winning the auction, he would have returned the skull to the ground. According to him, it had come into human hands at the wrong time. The world was not yet ready for the powers of the crystal skull. He elaborated on how the skull could be destroyed: it can see through all things but itself. It cannot survive seeing it's own image/reflection. At the moment of destruction, all knowledge gained with it would be erased from the mind of anyone who has looked through it. "Such a waste" was his conclusion. Appearances *''Eyes of the Skull'' Behind the Scenes *Crowley was voiced by Brendan McKane. Category:Characters Category:Characters voiced by Brendan McKane Category:Archaeologist